


Gold-flickering Fire

by Elennare



Category: Leagues and Legends Series - E Jade Lomax
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Terzanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the power you hold in your hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold-flickering Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A terzanelle, written for the 'crack' challenge at [](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/profile)[fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/). Spoilers for Beanstalk, I guess.  
> For me, 'fire' and 'barrier' have two syllables and 'desire' three... Not that terzanelles actually have strict syllable counts, I just decided to give it an additional complication. With thanks to [](http://thewhitelily.livejournal.com/profile)**thewhitelily** whose comments helped me improve it :)

****Split the world’s walls - fulfill your desire,  
This is the power you hold in your hands:  
Reach through and grasp gold-flickering fire

Weave stolen magic into knotted strands,  
Tame it and bind it and make it your own;  
This is the power you hold in your hands.

Call for the magic that once you were shown  
\- This is choice, decision, never a gift -  
Tame it and bind it and make it your own.

Break through the barrier, be careful and swift,  
Challenge your limits and take what you need  
\- This is choice, decision, never a gift -

Gaze at gold fire that pays you no heed,  
Wrap stolen power round ankles and wrists;  
Challenge your limits and take what you need

Weave it and work it into knotted twists  
Wrap stolen power round ankles and wrists.  
Split the world’s walls - fulfill your desire,  
Reach through and grasp gold-flickering fire


End file.
